This invention relates to heat exchange enhancement.
Electronic components often generate heat that has to be dissipated to the surrounding environment to prevent overheating. In some examples, the heat is dissipated to ambient air. A heat sink with a larger surface area can be used to enhance heat dissipation. Using a fan to increase air flow around the electronic component or the heat sink can enhance heat dissipation. Increasing the air-solid contact area (i.e., surface area) may also improve the heat dissipation. Another conventional wisdom is to spread the heat to the heat sink effectively (via good conduction or convection media or both) so as to increase the difference between the heat dissipation surface and the ambient air temperature, at the same time to reduce the temperature difference between the heat source and the dissipation surface.